Orion's Belt
by CBloom2
Summary: Just a one-shot between two


**Ok so here's another one of those stories that came to me in the bath! **

**You might think it's a dumb title for a story but it features a couple of times.**

**It's a Jamie/Danny one shot (are you shocked?), but get this…no hurting either of them - am I going soft in my old age? Haa Haa**

**Hope you like…**

**Usual disclaimer - don't own anyone you recognise.**

**ORIONS BELT**

"Another beer kid?" Danny Reagan offered his younger brother a bottle.

"Geez Danny, we've only been here half an hour and we're already on our second bottle!" Jamie replied.

"Lightweight," Danny scoffed, "Don't worry little brother, I've got plenty of water and/or coffee if you need it…I know how you can be."

Danny and Jamie were sat on low chairs outside the tent that they had erected a short time before. They both had the weekend off, so due to their ongoing quest to build their bonds of brotherhood, Danny had suggested camping for the weekend. Linda was away with the boys, so it seemed the perfect opportunity to spend time with his brother. Jamie hadn't been so keen on the idea but their relationship had been so much better of late that he didn't want to jeopardise the progress that had been made.

"You never really see the starts, living in the city - they are so bright out here," Jamie commented, gazing up to the heavens.

Danny smiled and shook his head playfully, "So it's going to be one of _those_ weekends is it? All deep and 'oo look at the stars…" he chuckled, seeing the younger man frown.

"Jerk!" Jamie threw at him, but he couldn't hold back the smile.

"Actually kid you're right," Danny admitted, himself glancing skyward, "They are a lot brighter. Jack would love this…"

Mentioning his son's name reminded him of how much he was missing his boys. Jamie noticed the change in his brothers' demeanour but didn't say anything.

"Hey Danny, you see Orion up there," he pointed towards the constellation, pausing until he was sure Danny had seen it, "Can you see the three brightest stars on the belt…" he paused again until he got a nod of affirmation, "Well, the one on the left is Joe, the one in the middle is Mum and the one on the right is Vinny… Corny as hell, I know, but it helps sometimes…you know?"

Danny stared at the three stars sparkling in the darkness, a lump of emotion building in his throat, "Yeah kid, I get it," he whispered, hoarsely.

Guilt flooded through Jamie when he heard the catch in his brother's voice. He hadn't meant to upset him…

A noticeable shiver ran through Jamie, breaking Danny out of his thoughts, "We need a fire," he stated. They had already dug a small pit, so they filled it with wood and Danny set it alight.

Jamie sank back in his chair as he watched the flames dance in the darkness - he could feel himself relaxing, finally.

"It's been a hell of a year," Danny broke the silence, "For all the wrong reasons…" he ran a hand through his hair before re-joining his brother.

Jamie sighed, "You know, I think Vinny and I could've been good friends. He was a great guy once you got to know him."

Danny turned so that he could get a better look at his brother's expressions, to see if his brother was struggling, "He seemed like a good guy the few times that I met him," he agreed.

Jamie took a deep breath, "But I've got to pull myself together now, got to get over it. Got a new partner now…she's a rookie…"

"A rookie? A she?" Danny grinned as Jamie rolled his eyes.

Jamie shook his head, "No way Danny! Too awkward, to clichéd. What about you? You've dabbled with a few partners…"

"Dabbled? I'll have you know that they've had to adhere to strict criteria to be my partner! Maria is good - she's a great detective, but I'll soon whip her into shape."

"Of that, I've no doubt," Jamie chuckled.

Silence fell once again as another beer was opened. Danny stoked the fire as Jamie stared at the back of his head.

"Danny…I…nah, it doesn't matter…"

His brother turned to him, surprised to see him chewing his lower lip nervously, "Come on, spit it out kid. You've been itching to ask me something."

Jamie swallowed audibly, "I know that this always seems to be my gut reaction when anything happens, but…do you think I did the right thing becoming a cop?" He suddenly looked all of twelve years old at the moment.

"Do you?" Danny countered as he looked at his brother, who now had his eyes closed.

"Yeah, I still think I did the right thing…"

"Well then, it doesn't matter what I think…"

Jamie opened his eyes and fixed them on his oldest brother, "It does to me - it always has done!" He insisted as he saw surprise, then recognition flood the older mans features.

"You're one of the best Jamie, and I'm not saying that because you're my kid brother. I've heard stuff, can't tell you where from, but it makes me damn proud to know that it's you that there talking about…my brother!" Danny hoped he was getting through to him, "I'll tell you who else is proud of you…" he pointed to the stars, specifically Orion's Belt, "All three of them. They are looking down, watching you grow as a cop - and as a man."

Danny had to stop there, as he felt tears stinging his eyes and he wasn't going to cry in front of his little brother.

Jamie felt the shift in emotion - his own emotions running high after hearing what his brother had to say, "Thanks Danny - that really means a lot."

An awkward silence fell between them as they both got wrapped up in their own thoughts. Jamie reached over to grab a couple of beers. He nudged his brothers arm and offered him a fresh bottle, which he accepted gratefully.

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Jamie teased. Danny was not known for his emotional outbursts.

"Bite me!" Danny exclaimed, trying to keep his features set so as not to let Jamie see him grinning. He glanced at his younger brother just as a shiver ran through him, so he moved his chair a little closer. They both grabbed their sleeping bags, opened them up and wrapped themselves in them, "It's definitely getting colder now," Danny commented.

"I remember camping out with Joe a couple of times - I think you were busy with school and stuff - and we'd sometimes get into one sleeping bag to help us stay warm coz we didn't want dad to think that we couldn't hack it!" Jamie smiled as he remembered the good times with Joe. A flash of jealously ran through Danny for a split second. He had always been too busy to spend time with his younger brothers, but now he bitterly regretted, "I'm sorry I didn't spend more time with you kid…"

Jamie turned, a frown creasing his young forehead, "Aw God Danny, I didn't mean for you to feel bad. You're a lot older than me - of course you had different interests and stuff when we were younger. We're doing alright now - aren't we?"

Danny looked to the ground, then up to his brothers' serious face, glowing in the dying embers of the fire, "Yeah Jamie, I'd say we're doing really great," he insisted, patting his brothers arm.

Jamie looked at his watch, "I guess it's time to turn in - I think we've had enough of these," he pointed to the numerous empty beer bottles, with a smile.

Suddenly, a new noise broke the silence of the night, "You boys want to come inside? It's getting chilly out here!"

They both looked at each other, then burst out laughing, "We must be getting soft in our old age," Danny commented.

"Speak for yourself old man," Jamie chuckled.

"Yeah Dad, we'll be in in a few!" Jamie called back, still chuckling as he gathered up the empty bottles for recycling and Danny made sure that the fire was completely out, "Come on kid, we'll do the rest tomorrow. Let's go in a get warm…I can smell the coffee already."

They made their way to the back door of their father's house. Danny stepped in first, not noticing when Jamie stopped momentarily, his gaze drawn to Orion's Belt once more. Then he felt an arm snake round his shoulders and pull him towards the inviting warmth of his family.

**It's not much but I hope it was ok.**


End file.
